Border Of Breaking Hearts
by Lithium1605
Summary: Martin works for a popular rich girl, who's in love with Chris. But, Chris loves someone else, leading to some strange consequences. Based on the Story of Evil.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Marissa Hanson. I'm the mayor's daughter and the richest, most popular girl around. Probably because everyone's afraid of me, even though I'm only 16 years old. We own just about every luxurious, expensive item out there. Being an only child, I'm pretty darn spoiled. Nobody would dare refusing me. If they did, I'd just tell my father to raise taxes. I don't care how poor the citizens are. With the help of my butler, Martin, who strangely looks so much like me, I always seem to get what I want.

There's a boy at school who I really like, his name is Chris. Everyone's always saying that we'd make such a good couple. One day, I was walking home with my friend Aviva when she told me, "Marissa, there's something I have to tell you. So, I know how much you like Chris, but it might be better to leave him alone." The exact words to spoil my good day. "What?! How dare you say something like that to me!" I exclaimed, furiously, while grabbing the red scarf around her neck. " Um, well, it's just that, he's in love with another girl," she replied, nervously. I let go of the scarf. "Hmmm, I see. By any chance, do you know who she is?" I asked, mischievously. "Oh, um, I don't know her name," she replied. "Do you know what she looks like or where she lives?" I asked again. "She's got bright red hair and lives in that small town right next to us." Aviva answered, still nervous. "Good, that's all I need to know," I said, and left.

Shortly after arriving home, I rang the bell for Martin, my personal butler. He quickly came up into my room. "Yes ma'am?" he said, politely. "Let's go up to the attic. It's time for a top-secret meeting," I replied. His eyes widened for a second, but he followed.

When we got there, he lit a candle, as there were no lights in the attic, and dusted off a pair of old chairs. "Great, now that we're alone, I have a special request. You must never tell anyone, or we could get into serious trouble. Understand?" I said, firmly. "Of course," he answered, as usual. He'd never disobey my orders. "So, I've recently learned that Chris is in love with another girl. Though I didn't find out her name, I did find out that she has bright red hair and lives in that small town nearby. My request is, I'd like you to go to that small town nearby, and kill every teenage girl with red hair." Martin hesitated, then said, "Whatever you wish ma'am," looking somewhat sad. "Oh Martin, you're so wonderful," I said happily. I hugged him, and left.

A couple of days later, I heard some stuff on the local news station. They were saying something about houses being burned down, and the majority of those killed were girls with red hair. Immediately, I knew what this meant. I called Martin into the dining area. "Job well done," I told him. "Oh, um, thanks," he said, not sounding very excited. "How about some tea and pastries?" I said, without caring about the unfortunate families of those girls.

When I got back to school on Monday, Chris wasn't there. "Have you seen Chris anywhere?" I asked Aviva. "Didn't I tell you to leave him alone? He's at a funeral," she said, slightly angry. "A funeral, huh? That's interesting," I said hoping she wasn't suspicious. "Yeah, that girl I said he was in love with, died in a house fire on Saturday. Found out her name was Charlotte Larimer. You know, it's funny how it was mostly red-haired girls who died," she said. "Nah, it was probably just a coincidence. A lot of people over there have red hair," I said, knowing she had already figured out my secret. "Don't play dumb, Marissa. I know you were involved. How could it be 'just a coincidence,' right after I told you all that information? Our 'friendship' is over, so take back all that filthy money," she snapped. I then remembered that we never were actually friends, but she got paid for pretending.

That same day, the city gathered in the square to listen to a speech from my father. He was talking about the incident in the neighboring small town. "Certainly, this was not a natural fire. Someone must have been responsible for this," he said. I'll admit, I was a bit nervous now, especially after what he said next. "Whoever it was that caused this, must turn themselves in, or face the death penalty." How could I ever tell my father it was my fault? Maybe someone else will admit to it.

Three days had passed, and no one admitted to causing the fires. I figured, sooner or later, I'll be in prison. A riot had started just outside the capital building. People were shouting,"This is outrageous!" or "How could someone do something like this?!" and many other harsh, angry words. Suddenly, I heard a familiar voice. "Everyone be quiet! I know who's responsible for the fires! It was Marissa, the mayor's daughter!" I looked outside my window, and saw Aviva standing on the highest step of the capital building. The riot got even more crazy. I knew that I was definitely in trouble now.

Not too long after, Martin left. Aviva had told my father that the incident was my fault. A date and time were set for my execution. It would take place in the square at 3 o'clock, on Saturday, right when the church bells rang. I went from having everything I'd ever wanted, to living in an old, dirty jail cell. Oh, how could my perfect little world, suddenly become so terrible?

When the time of my execution came, everyone gathered in the square to watch. I didn't even know that guillotine existed, but that would be how I died. The church bells hadn't sounded as nice that day, but as soon as they rang, everyone cheered. "How about some tea and pastries?" I said, the guillotine blade came down. The last words I'd ever speak.


	2. Chapter 2

When we were only 6 years old, our parents died in a terrible car accident, while driving my sister and I to school. My twin sister, Marissa, and I only had a few minor injuries. Now being orphans, we were both put up for adoption. The last thing I'd told my mother was, "I promise to always protect Marissa. I'll even become evil if I have to." No matter what it takes, I'll keep my promise.

About a year later, Marissa was adopted by a wealthy couple from a city nearby. They weren't interested in having a son, making my promise hard to keep. By the time I was 13, I still hadn't been adopted. Nobody wants older kids, so I ran away from the orphanage. Soon, I came across a nice city nearby and stayed there for the night. The next day, while exploring the city, someone familiar walked by. Looking a bit closer, I realized it was Marissa, along with two other girls who I didn't know. I asked some people if they knew anything about her, and it turns out that her adoptive father was the mayor of this city. Remembering the promise I made to my mother, I got a job as a butler for Marissa.

"Marissa, come downstairs! There's someone I'd like you to meet," Mrs. Hanson, her adoptive mother, called. "Really? Who is it, Mom?" Marissa said, coming downstairs, excitedly. "This is Martin. He's going to be your personal butler," Mrs. Hanson replied. "Oh! That's great! I'll go show him around," Marissa said, so happy she almost cried. When we got upstairs, she really did cry, "Ah, It's been forever since I've seen you. I missed you so much, it's difficult to express with words." Right when she finished, another girl walked in, one of the girls from earlier. "What's going on? Why are you crying? Who's that guy?" she asked Marissa, a bit rudely. "Gwyneth, this is Martin. He's going to be my personal butler. Martin, that's Gwyneth. She's been working as a maid here for a while," Marissa answered. I finally told her my promise,"I promise to always protect you, even if I must become evil for your sake."

3 years later...

Just after Marissa came home from school, she rang the assistance bell. Gwyneth and I quickly went upstairs to see what she needed. "We have to go up to the attic. Our meeting is top-secret," she said as we walked in. When we got there, I lit a candle, while Gwyneth dusted off some chairs. "Now that we're together, I have a mission for both of you. I've recently learned that Chris is in love with another girl from the small town nearby, with bright red hair. So, my mission is to kill everyone from that small town with red hair. Okay?" Marissa asked. I hesitated for a second then replied, "Of course."

The next day, I started my mission. However, while I was in the town nearby, a beautiful girl came by. She bumped into me by accident and I dropped my phone. "I'm so sorry!" she apologized, while handing me my phone. Her red hair looked gorgeous in the sunshine, as well as her green eyes, like emeralds. That voice sounded so lovely and kind. Until that day, I hadn't believed in love at first sight. "No, it's fine," was all I could say. Unfortunately, she was the girl who Chris was in love with, the one Marissa wanted dead. But, I'll keep my promise to my dear sister, no matter what. If I could only stop crying.

A day or so later, the news was talking about the incident. Many houses had been burned down, and people were killed, especially those with red hair. But that's strange, I hadn't killed that girl. I only told her to hide, so she wouldn't get hurt. Someone else must have done it. Gwyneth had an evil look on her face. Then I realized, Gwyneth killed that girl, disguised as me.

Marissa called us both into the dining room, after hearing the news. "You've done good. Let's have some tea and pastries, shall we?" she said, congratulating us. I just quietly thanked her, while Gwyneth had that same look on her face.

Later that week, a riot started outside the capital building. "Quiet everyone! I know who caused the fires! Marissa, the mayor's daughter. It was her fault!" I looked outside and saw a girl standing on the highest step. I believe it was Aviva Corcovado, she had been 'friends' with Marissa, but was the one who turned us in.

I knew we were in trouble now. After all, the punishment was the death penalty. While Marissa was at school, I went into her room and borrowed some of her clothes. Then, I got some hair extensions to look just like her. As soon as she came home, I gave her some of my clothes. "Take these and leave this city. We're twins, no one will notice." I explained. "No! The fires were my fault. I should be one to die, not you! Oh Martin, please don't do this!" she cried. "I know, but I promised Mom that I'd protect you, no matter what. If you're evil, then so am I, because we have the same blood," I insisted.

The police came for me shortly after, and I was easily taken. As I sat in that old, dirty cell, I remembered all Marissa and I had been through. The time of my execution came quickly, all I could think was, "We'll be twins again, in the next life." The church bells rang right on time, and I went without a fight. Looking into the crowd, I saw Marissa run to the front, just to be with me. Just as the guillotine blade came down, I shouted, "It's time for tea and pastries!" Those were my last words. The last words I heard from Marissa were, "In another life, we'll meet again."


	3. Chapter 3

"Seriously Martin, why are we here?" I sighed as my butler led me to the ocean. "You'll find out soon. It's fun, I promise," he answered, cheerful as always. Honestly, I'm not sure if I'll ever understand him, even if we're twins.

Martin pulled some blank paper, pens, and empty bottles out of his bag. "Wait, is this that silly wishing game. I don't want to do this, it's for poor people," I complained. Martin smiled, "Oh Marissa, it's more than a game. Actually, I've heard about wishes coming true." I just laughed and said, "But Martin, you've already granted all my wishes. I don't need anything else."

2 years later...

After the death of my dear brother and servant, Martin, I ran away to a small town near the ocean. The exact same ocean where Martin brought me, 2 years ago. I'm all alone here, besides a girl I met after she saved me from drowning.

What I'd always thought of as a silly game for the poor, was actually a tradition from long ago. People would write down a wish, put it in a bottle, and set it afloat. When it reached land, someone would find it, and your wish would come true.

After attending a church service one Sunday, I realized my sins, and finally confessed. I was so selfish for putting such a heavy burden on Martin. He would do everything for me, and I did nothing but take advantage of him. I mean, he had promised to me and our mother that he'd always protect me, but I was just full of greed.

I went to a small general store, and bought some paper, pens, and bottles. Though I'd lost nearly everything, there was just barely enough to afford this. Quickly, I ran back to the shore, knowing exactly what my wish was. On a piece of paper, I wrote, "In another life, we'll be twins again." I put it in a bottle, then set it afloat. Someday, my wish will come true. Yes, it has to come true.


End file.
